You can have me
by SuperPatate
Summary: La fille de John et Mary est née. Molly apprend alors que Sherlock allait disparaître pour toujours sans un au revoir. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de lui mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle finit toujours par l'avoir dans les pattes. Et si elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier ? Tranches de vie Sherlolly (post s3)


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors, après avoir lu beaucoup de Sherlolly, en Anglais notamment, je me suis dit que j'aimerais vraiment en écrire !_

_Cette histoire est en fait un recueil de toutes les idées que j'ai eu, de pleins de moments Sherlolly qui expliqueraient comment ils se sont mis ensemble. Alors voilà, mis bout-à-bout, eh bien, ça fait une histoire longue, avec des moments mignons, d'autres moins, beaucoup de moments maladroits et un bébé Watson trop adorable ! Bref, l'histoire (sans compter le prologue) commence après la saison 3. :) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à venir lire !_

_Je prends les commentaires avec plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des choses ou à me poser des questions. Ou simplement à dire si vous avez aimez !_

_Voilà ! *keurkeur*_

* * *

Molly avait toujours aimé Dire Straits. Leur musique, coulant trop fort dans ses oreilles, lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être forte, invincible. Quand il n'y avait plus personne à St Barts et qu'elle était sûre que personne ne la surprendrait d'une quelconque manière, Molly mettait ses écouteurs et chantonnait presque gaiement en étudiant ses boîtes de pétri et parfois, si elle avait de la chance, en pratiquant une autopsie.

Cela faisait quelques semaines à peine que la jeune femme avait obtenu son poste de titulaire à l'hôpital et elle pouvait enfin pratiquer la médecine légale dans son propre repère. C'était quelque chose que d'être devenue une grande personne, comme elle aimait le dire en riant d'elle-même. Elle avait enfin quitté sa famille et sa ville natale, Ipswich, pour vivre sa vie à elle. Parfois, la grande maison de sa mère qu'elle avait partagée avec ces trois frères et sa sœur cadette lui manquait. Mais dès qu'elle s'affalait dans le canapé moelleux de son petit appartement, elle savourait le silence et le fait d'avoir enfin un "chez elle".

Un solo de guitare commença la chanson _Money for Nothing_ et Molly posa la boîte de raviolis chinois ainsi que ses baguettes sur la table pour se mettre à bouger dans tous les sens. Elle balança la tête d'avant en arrière, faisant voler sa queue de cheval dans les airs. Parfois, elle avait juste l'impression de ne pas grandir, d'être encore une vraie gamine au fond d'elle. Une gamine qui passait ses nuits avec pour seule compagnie des cadavres. Mais, il fallait bien le reconnaître, le corps de Monsieur Beans était plus que de bonne compagnie.

En sautant partout, Molly finit par donner un coup contre la table derrière elle et renversa un récipient en métal, lequel percuta le sol dans un choc sourd qui aurait pu réveiller un mort. La jeune femme ôta ses écouteurs et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet qui venait de tomber. En se redressant, son regard s'arrêta sur la table d'autopsie vide. Elle avait fait tomber un ravioli dessus, laissant une longue trace de gras sur le froid de la surface. Martin, son chef, allait la tuer s'il l'apprenait. Elle avait tout intérêt à nettoyer ça et à taire ses petites aventures à jamais.

Une porte grinça, à l'autre bout du couloir, et Molly sursauta. Elle ne savait pas très bien qu'elle heure il était mais ce qui était sûre, c'était qu'il était bien trop tôt pour que quelqu'un vienne travailler. Des pas résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, claquant et glissant à la fois sur la surface cirée du revêtement. _Mon Dieu… Hippocrate, peu importe. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

Les pensées de Molly se bousculaient dans sa tête lourde et fatiguée. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et elle se décala instinctivement à côté de la grande table de travail. Elle attrapa un microscope et le tira jusqu'à elle en le débranchant par la même occasion. Le tenir à côté de son visage lui demanda un effort surhumain vu le poids de l'appareil mais l'adrénaline libérée le long de sa colonne vertébrale fit qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant, c'était les bruits de pas, lents et réguliers, et la poignée de la porte qui, en face d'elle, s'abaissait doucement.

« Je… je suis armée ! Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas peur de vous ! »

Sa voix se brisa au fond de sa gorge et elle poussa un profond soupir de frustration. Elle n'aurait pas effrayé un enfant de dix ans.

La poignée glissa en fin et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était comme dans un film, tout se passait au ralenti. La lumière pâle du couloir s'infiltra dans la salle d'autopsie et un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était grand, vraiment plus grand qu'elle et portait un long manteau sombre. Ses mains étaient bien en évidence devant lui comme pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Malgré cela, Molly n'arrivait pas à se sentir rassurée. C'était peut-être à cause de son visage, long et anguleux, et ses yeux très clairs.

« Bien au contraire, prononça l'homme en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bien au contraire de quoi ? grogna Molly, ses petites mains toujours enserrées autour de son arme de fortune.

- Vous êtes visiblement effrayée. Ça se voit à vos pupilles, vôtre dos légèrement courbé et vos mains tremblantes. Quoique, cela est sûrement dû au fait que vous portez un microscope bien trop lourd pour vous. »

Molly déglutit. Qui était ce drôle de personnage ? Elle secoua la tête vivement, avança légèrement vers l'homme, prête à l'attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect.

« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, je peux vous citer au moins quatre raisons logiques et indéniables de ne pas m'attaquer avec ce microscope.

- Je… Je m'en fiche. Je veux que vous partiez, maintenant. Je n'ai pas d'argent et le trafic de corps est illégal.

- Vous pensez réellement que je suis un voleur bas-de-gamme ? répliqua l'inconnu en arquant un sourcil. Croyez-moi, si j'étais venu vous voler, vous n'auriez pas remarqué ma présence. A aucun moment. »

La lumière du couloir s'éteignit automatiquement et la jeune légiste sursauta. Elle ne devait pas se faire avoir par cet homme, elle ne devait pas se laisser approcher. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa légèrement la tête. Un sourire innocent et doux se dessina sur ses lèvres et Molly oublia un instant de respirer. Il fallait être honnête, il était vraiment beau. Mais malgré ça, malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux rieurs, l'homme était comme entouré d'une aura glaciale, froide et manipulatrice.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Je veux que vous partez, réitéra Molly. Je me fiche de ce que vous voulez, je ne veux même pas savoir. Je veux juste que vous…

- Partez, oui, j'ai compris. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je dois…

- Taisez-vous ! cria Molly d'une voix trop aigue. Je… ne… ne m'approchez pas ! »

L'homme s'était lassé d'attendre et, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas la convaincre de se calmer, il voulut essayer une nouvelle tactique. Malheureusement pour lui, Molly vit dans ce mouvement une tentative pour la maîtriser et elle paniqua.

Lorsque l'inconnu fut à sa portée, Molly se déplaça sur sa droite et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle abattit le microscope sur la nuque de l'homme. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y était pris, ni même comment elle avait pu le frapper à cet endroit qui semblait hors de sa portée. Le fait était qu'à présent, il gisait inerte sur le sol. Il grogna et tenta de se relever mais Molly ne lui laissa le temps de rien et frappa une seconde fois.

« Oh non… »

La voix de Molly se brisa dans sa gorge et elle posa le microscope sur une table d'autopsie. Ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était erratique. Qu'avait-elle fait ? L'avait-elle tué ?

_Respire Molly, _pensa-t-elle._ Tu es médecin, reprends-toi. Vérifie s'il respire. Allez, fais-le !_

Tremblante, la jeune femme se pencha sur le corps de l'homme et pris son pouls. Il était vivant, juste sonné, très sonné. Elle palpa d'une main experte la base de son crâne pour y découvrir une petite entaille, rien de grave mais, la culpabilité s'insinuant dans son esprit, Molly se précipita sur ses outils de travail et fouilla dans les placards pour chercher quelque chose qui serait utile sur un corps humain dont le cœur battait encore.

Au fond d'un tiroir, elle trouva du désinfectant et une compresse. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était fait un semblant de trousse de secours quelques semaines plus tôt au cas où elle arriverait à se blesser pendant l'une de ses expériences. Elle imbiba un coton d'alcool et, à l'aide d'une pince, tamponna la blessure de l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle appliquait la compresse découpée sur la blessure et la fixait sur sa peau grâce à trois gros morceaux de sparadrap.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » murmura Molly en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser dans sa salle de travail et elle refusait d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Il pourrait lui faire un procès, l'emmener voir la police et, même si elle travaillait pour eux, elle savait qu'attaquer un homme et lui fracasser le crâne était puni par la loi. Avec un peu de chance, si elle se débarrassait de lui, le coup qu'il avait reçu lui causerait des troubles de la mémoire et elle serait oubliée. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. L'emmener loin, le plus loin possible.

Elle se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de l'inconnu et le tira par le bras droit pour le mettre sur le dos. Etonnement, il était plutôt lourd. Elle l'attrapa par les aisselles pour ne pas lui déboiter les épaules et le tira. Courbée, elle mettait tout son poids en arrière et reculait prudemment pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Ce petit manège dura plus d'un quart d'heure. Lorsque, transpirante et à bout de souffle, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, elle se trouvait dans la grande salle d'accueil de l'hôpital. Elle soupira de soulagement et se félicita de l'avoir emmené ici. Elle le tira jusqu'à une banquette et fit un ultime effort pour le hisser dessus.

La tête de l'homme retomba mollement sur le dossier derrière lui et Molly positionna ses jambes de manière à ce qu'il soit installé assez confortablement. _Quelle blague ! Il y a vingt minutes, tu lui fracassais le crâne avec un microscope et maintenant, tu veux qu'il soit à l'aise !_

« N'importe quoi, » ajouta-t-elle pour suivre ses pensées.

Molly regarda l'horloge murale au-dessus des comptoirs d'accueil. Il était une heure du matin passée. La jeune femme soupira et, après un dernier regard désolé à sa victime, fit rouler ses épaules et étira sa nuque. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Demain, tout serait oublié.

O~OoO~O

« Docteur Hooper ! Je suis content de vous avoir trouvée ! »

Molly ôta le foie de la balance en métal et le plaça dans un récipient adapté. D'un geste lent et métrisé, elle ôta ses gants bleus et les jeta dans la poubelle sur sa droite. Elle avait le cou endolori et ses yeux la piquaient. Elle était restée éveillée trop tard la veille et sa nuit avait été indéniablement raccourcie par l'homme qu'elle avait assommé.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et sourit le plus amicalement possible.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ! Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondit-il poliment. »

Il se tut, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Une nouvelle enquête va être ouverte ? s'enquit Molly. Un corps a été trouvé ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens vous voir aujourd'hui. »

La jeune légiste soupira légèrement et fit la moue un court instant. Elle était presque déçue. Lestrade le remarqua car il ajouta :

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Eh bien, je tenais à vous présenter monsieur Holmes, détective consultant. Il va nous aider pour certaines enquêtes et je venais récupérer le compte rendu de l'autopsie de Katherine Vallier, pour qu'il puisse la lire. »

Cela faisait beaucoup pour Molly. Elle papillonna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Détective consultant ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette profession, je…

- C'est tout à fait normal, fit alors une voix grave derrière Lestrade, une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. Je l'ai créée moi-même. Sherlock Holmes, heureux que nous soyons enfin présentés. »

L'homme fixa intensément Molly et elle se surprit à rougir. La jeune femme recula et s'appuya contre une des tables d'autopsie. Son regard s'arrêta un long moment sur ses chaussures avant de revenir se poser sur les deux hommes en face d'elle.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver à elle ?_

« Vous le… vous le connaissez ? demanda alors Lestrade, surpris.

- Je l'ai simplement rencontré.

- En effet, et ce fut… fort mouvementé, » confirma Holmes en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Il n'avait rien oublié, elle n'avait pas dû frapper assez fort. Molly se gifla mentalement. Elle devait plutôt se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir tué et qu'il soit assez… différent – différent était le mot – pour ne pas avoir porté plainte ou pour ne pas la dénoncer.

« Eh bien, Molly Hooper, je vous présente officiellement Sherlock Holmes. J'espère que vous apprécierez de travailler avec lui pour les mois à venir. »

Holmes avança jusqu'à elle et elle lut dans son regard de la rancœur. Cet homme ne la pardonnerait surement jamais et elle sentait même qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir à se venger.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et son visage jusque-là neutre et sévère s'éclaira d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère.

« Enchanté, Molly Hooper, dit-il alors. Je sens que nous allons très bien nous entendre, vous et moi. »


End file.
